


At least once

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Axton sees something he likes and goes for it, Exhibitionism, Fade Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Rhys is Jack's hot young not-boyfriend, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, dating to boyfriends, i just gloss over it lols, kind of. Rhys likes to show off for Jack haha, rhysie just wants to have fun before settling down with Jack proper and that's so valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Rhys wants a threeway with the hottie in the club that tries to pick up on him. Jack has feels both emotional and physical, and of course he's down to fuck hahaBasic excuse for some random sexual tension just so the three of them can bang! Rhys and Jack are at a nightclub. Axton tries picking up on Rhys. Rhys is into it; so is Jack.
Relationships: Axton/Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Axton/Rhys (Borderlands), Axton/Rhys/Handsome Jack, Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhack - Relationship, Rhaxton, rhackton, rhackxton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	At least once

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is even a pairing but ao3 didn't have a tag for it yet so I guess this is the rarest pairing I've done yet! BAHAHHA!

Jack was getting the next round of drinks from the bar as bright strobes of light and booming base filled the darkness of the nightclub. 

He was waiting for two of those little purple cocktails Rhys liked, watching as the younger man stayed on the floor and danced among the crowd, having fun. The shorts that hugged his tight little ass were on the right side of indecent, and the v-neck tank showed off the younger man’s various tattoos as he moved and gyrated with music.

_God,_ even if Rhys were ugly as butt, Jack would be clambering to take him out just for those legs alone. Rhys had to have the best damn legs Jack had ever seen. He was tall and lithe but with strong calves and thighs-- Jack knew from _personal_ experience. The younger man was gorgeous-- could have had his pick of anyone in any of the nightclubs he let Jack take him out to- but his eyes always came back to _Jack._

Rhys was watching him now while he still had fun dancing-- making sure Jack was watching him back- moving his body among the throng of others to the booming beat. His fingers were leaving twirls in air that the fog machine had turned misty, and the bass of the music with the dark of the club made the whole picture almost otherworldly. Lights danced quickly over the crowd, sometimes illuminating Jack even better over at the bar, and Rhys was turning it up a notch, eyes suggestive as they watched one another.

It made Jack hunger for the younger man, wanting to rake his hands over him and feel him move against his own body. He’d be doing it right now if Rhys didn’t want the second drink; sticking that plush lower lip out and dipping a finger into Jack’s t-shirt collar as he begged for another. Jack was pretty sure he’d done it on purpose just to torture him a little; sent him for more alcohol just to give him a good show on top of things. 

The blue-haired bartender finally came over with the drinks, shouting out the total over the bass. Jack paid and turned back around to catch another glimpse of the younger man’s eyes, only to frown as a much broader, muscled blond in a black tank top was blocking his view. The man was clearly trying to pick up on Rhys from the body-language alone-- though Rhys didn’t allow him to get too close- and Jack was quickly entertaining the idea of abandoning their drinks to go and tell that guy that Rhys was _his_ date, and to back off. 

But then he caught Rhys’ eyes as he was about to do just that, and the younger man _smiled_ back at him with a wicked little gleam that kept him where he stood.

That gave Jack pause, but not nearly as much as it did when Rhys’ arms came down intimately about the muscular-stranger, a hand at his back _and_ the base of his neck as they were dancing the way Rhys liked to get close to _Jack._ It made something involuntarily-interested run deliciously down Jack’s spine, knowing just how those touches felt, and the pressure and warmth of Rhys’ body on his own. 

When the subject of ‘them’ came up, Rhys had told Jack he didn’t want to settle down with anyone yet; that there were things he wanted to try, stuff that wasn’t exactly _commitment_. While Jack didn’t necessarily like the idea that Rhys didn’t belong to him, he begrudgingly accepted it, and only stepped-up his attempt to date the shit out of the younger man.

He could _work_ with Rhys’ wandering interests at least. Especially since Rhys might’ve been teasingly wrapped around the stranger, but his lust-dilated-eyes were locked on _Jack_.

The stranger had arms around Rhys as well, hands seeming to roam, though nothing obscene or relatively inappropriate had happened just yet. Rhys was smiling at the stranger in reaction to something, leaning close as the blond said something in his ear, and Jack felt his gut give a funny little lurch watching lips close to Rhys’ ear. His brain wasn’t sure if he liked that or not, but his body was liking this more than he thought he should.

Rhys was clearly giving the other man his name as they danced very close indeed, then he moved to the music and took quick, shameless feels of the blond’s short hair and biceps. Then Rhys’ eyes snapped back to Jack’s again with something new in them; something that was a question, a challenge, and a wish all at once. 

Jack was already moving in the throng of people towards Rhys before he was even aware of it, drinks forgotten without care to the sticky bartop in pursuit of other indulgences.

“I told you I was spoken for,” Rhys was able to say over the music, a hand contrarily holding Axton— _boy_ that name was hotter than it had any _right_ to be on that man- at the base of the neck as his other relocated to the man’s waist. His eyes were over Axton’s shoulder pointedly, making the other man smirk. Axton didn’t drop his own hold on Rhys.

“That handsome guy that was glaring at me before?” Axton said with a look over his shoulder, his words naturally dissolving into the beat as he watched Jack weave through the crowd.

“Yeah. What do you think?” Rhys’ question was dripping with proposal as his eyes left Axton again, focused over the man’s shoulders as Jack locked eyes with him. Rhys grinned this time and moved both his hands over Axton’s body until he was squeezing his ass to make everything clear. It made Axton gasp and then chuckle, and Jack paused a moment at that.

Axton’s laugh-- and the hand splayed at Rhys’ back pulling him closer without concern- sent a thrill through Rhys. The husky quality of his reply was heard even over the music’s thrum, desire wrapping thick around Rhys like heedy smoke wisps. “I think _one_ man shouldn’t be so lucky, darlin’.”

Rhys laughed again, moving easily and with grace to switch their positions and keep control over what might be a very interesting situation indeed, moving the blond with encouraging touches until Rhys was relocated like a buffer between him and Jack. Rhys was fairly certain Jack understood his intention by the time he’d made it over, but Rhys kept his back to the blond stranger still holding him just in case, and smirked wickedly at Jack. 

“Who’s this, kitten?” Jack didn’t bother making his voice loud enough for the man at Rhys’ back, aware of how his touches on Rhys were still less than innocent, but not inappropriate even as Rhys quickly pulled Jack against his front. Being brought into close proximity even as the other man was at Rhys’ back sent an odd surge of anticipation through Jack as he looked at Rhys. Interest bordering on want thrummed through him. They were all in slight contact with one another, and it was awakening things in the older man- things that were _very_ open-minded and _very_ interested in what his little not-boyfriend was planning.

“ _This_ is Axton,” Rhys gave the blond’s name playfully, biting his lip a moment before locking eyes with Jack in unspoken question. He could feel the low bass inside his chest, lights painting Jack’s handsome scarred-face in various colors and shadow as they moved. The air’s fog-like quality lent an almost magical atmosphere to an already-exciting night, and now-- between two handsome men who both had hands on his body- Rhys felt like anything was possible.

Whatever Jack saw in his eyes as they looked at one another for only a moment must’ve communicated far more than Rhys could’ve hoped for, because Jack’s focus moved over the younger man’s shoulder and fixed on the blond instead. He was well-built, attractive face with a small scar bisecting an eyebrow, and another at his chin that Jack wouldn’t mind finding out the taste of with some closer inspection. That crooked smile was charming as hell, and there was a sparkle in his eye that was all-interest.

If this was something Rhys wanted, well _hell_ , Jack could work with that.

“I’m Jack.” 

“Axton,” the blond traded with a crooked grin, eyes very keen and quick over Jack’s face before settling rather blatantly on Jack’s lips. Axton’s eyes darted back to Jack’s own and raised a brow, and the little lurch in Jack’s stomach was back, but much lower, and definitely _pleasant_.

Jack’s attention was brought back to Rhys by the younger man grabbing Jack’s chin insistently-- apparently with the same idea- kissing him a bit rougher than Jack had come to expect, but boy did it jolt him right down to his cock.

One of Rhys’ hands left Jack to reach just over behind himself and palm at the back of Axton’s neck. Rhys looked behind himself and met the other man’s eyes. He slid his hand until he could gently apply pressure to turn Axton’s attention where he wanted it. 

Then he kissed him.

Jack was glad the beat of the bass swallowed up the sound he knew he’d made at seeing that. Rhys bit the blond’s lower lip, capturing it between his teeth, and the man’s eyes darted to Jack’s a moment-- _checking,_ Jack realized with some sort of possessive pride- before Axton took Rhys’ chin in his hand to kiss him properly back.

It was… _waaaay_ hotter than it had any right to be. The way the colored lights danced over the fogged air, painting Rhys and the good-looking blond making him purr in his chest, the three of them kept close due to the crowd dancing around them. 

Jack didn’t know he’d necessarily _like_ to watch some hot stranger kiss his almost-kinda- _maybe_ -boyfriend, but then, it was Rhys after all. Why wouldn’t he enjoy watching the younger man kiss? He personally knew how fun it was to kiss Rhys, or enjoy the way the younger man liked to nip at him. Getting to kind of show off what he had in the younger man was a delicious new thrill of pride. As Axton finally let up kissing Rhys, Jack gave him a dirty look while Rhys looked back. “ _Damn._ ”

Rhys turned his attention fully back on Jack with a smirk, even as Axton was pressing the younger man firmly between them on the dancefloor. Rhys took an eager fistful of the back of Jack’s t-shirt as the older man leaned over his shoulder, intent clear as Axton was also pressing closer on that side of him to meet Jack’s face.

Jack didn’t hesitate in bringing his mouth against the blond’s, immediately noting the slight grate of stubble where Axton needed a shave, and enjoying the feel against his skin for its novelty. Not that Jack didn’t like how smooth Rhys liked to keep his own face, but there was something Jack had missed about a little gruffness to a kiss. It was exciting as it was different, and Jack was glad to be a party to this thing Rhys clearly wanted.

“You wanna get out of here?” Axton proposed against his lips with a charmingly-crooked smile, close enough for Jack to perfectly hear the sound Rhys made at that question over the bass of the music.

Jack smirked. Rhys was half-hard against his front, fingers kneading the older man’s back beseechingly through his t-shirt. Matters were clearly already decided.

“We have a hotel nearby.”

\--

They stayed a bit longer before actually leaving-- touching and doing what amounted to dry humping on the dance floor- but thankfully it was still so crowded and dark that no one paid the three much mind. 

Rhys was fully hard in his pants, letting out little helpless moans of pleasure whenever he felt Jack’s own clothed cock grind against his from the front, or the considerable feel of Axton’s clothed length against his ass. It was fun, denying himself in knowing _more_ was coming, and he was still more than a little floored that Jack was willing to be a team player, so to speak.

It wasn’t like Rhys did this often even before he knew Jack. Hell, he and Jack had been pretty open about their sexual histories after their first few dates. Jack had had _way_ more experience with threeways than Rhys, even if he swore he was only looking for one person right now, and not really anything in between. It didn’t make Rhys feel awkward so much as it made him _want._

They weren’t exactly exclusive, but Rhys _liked_ Jack. He admired the lurid stories the older man had; stories about the excesses of his youth that both broke and remade him. Jack had mostly gotten his wildness out of his system before Rhys was even born by his account, but the fact that the older man was willing to indulge in this-- what would hopefully be a threeway with the random stranger- only made Rhys want Jack _more_. Rhys wouldn’t even have encouraged Axton’s advances if he didn’t trust Jack. That the older man was apparently more than willing was the biggest aphrodisiac on the planet, and by granting this experience between them, Jack probably wasn’t even aware he was bringing Rhys closer. 

They had a quick round of shots before stumbling back to their hotel and moving as stealthily as three grown men tenting their pants possibly could have. There was groping outside the door to the luxury room, and a king-sized bed inside that would easily fit the three of them.

Rhys wasn’t at all ashamed with how quickly he was undressing once they’d crossed the threshold, Jack and Axton both kind of watching him with keen interest and excitement both, the three pleasantly-buzzed. Jack’s gaze swept over him-- possessive, lascivious, _proud-_ and then met the younger man’s eyes with a wicked sort of glint that got Rhys’ blood thrumming that much more in excited anticipation. 

“We’re, uh, we’re doing this, right?” Rhys asked awkwardly as he was quickly sitting on the edge of the bed in his shorts only and pulling off a sock, looking between them with tipsy interest and blushing-cheeks for how both looked right back.

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Jack just laughed, his cock threatening to leave a wet spot in the front of his pants as both him and the well-muscled blond stood there like hard, idiot-statues.

“ _Yeah_ , hell yeah,” Axton agreed, pulling off his shirt and deciding to slowly drape himself on Jack. Jack didn’t shunt him away and Rhys’ attention was focused as the other man gruffly stage-whispered in Jack’s ear. “I’m down for anything. Giving, taking, _watching_ \--” his eyes darted to Rhys and the other man made a noise of want that got a light, amused snort from Jack, “I’m just glad to be invited to the party.”

Jack genuinely chuckled at that-- now _here_ was something he missed from younger days. Rhys was so eager he couldn’t keep his seat where he was, jumping up to crowd the older man with pleasure at his front, and touching Jack impatiently as the older man opened himself to the greedy kiss Rhys pressed on him. 

Axton’s hands found their way around Jack’s waist to ruck up under his t-shirt, lips at Jack’s neck. The older man was still fully dressed, but between the three of them they quickly fixed all that thoroughly.

The sex was beyond good. Made Jack wistful and nostalgic about his youth. Rhys got to live _several_ fantasies between the two men that night, and Axton was very flexible indeed in terms of wants _and_ limberness. They’d all be feeling things tomorrow for sure.

Axton didn’t leave until morning, putting his number into Jack’s phone _just in case,_ and leaving the two with a cocky little wink. 

Check-out wasn’t until much later. They had the quiet privacy of the room to themselves for several hours more, lounging half-asleep until rousing enough to press soft kisses to one another.

Rhys curled up against Jack, snuggling close with a look like the cat that got the cream. Considering how filthy the night before had been-- right out of his dirtiest wet-dreams- that sounded about right.

Rhys sighed contentedly, and rubbed his face into Jack’s neck. “That was… That was the _best,_ Jack.”

“Heh, figured you’d like that, Rhysie.” Rhys snickered and smiled into the kiss Jack pressed to his cheek. He held the younger man close. “Greedy little shit. As if I _don’t_ regularly pound you into next Tuesday. Don’t think you’re always getting two now,” Jack gently warned, knowing he’d share his not-boyfriend again if it meant still getting Rhys into his bed.

Rhys snorted. “No, I don’t need-- I’m good with just you, Jack.” He pressed a kiss to the older man’s cheek. “I just wanted to try that once. Don’t think you can’t keep his number, though,” Rhys genuinely offered with a smirk.

Jack raised a skeptical brow. “Just once, huh?”

“You’re more than enough for me,” Rhys purred, enjoying the feeling of Jack’s big hand on his thigh. “I’ve always wanted to try that, but I never… Well, I felt safe since you were there, and I was able to actually have fun and try it. Thanks.”

“Rhysie…”

“And that was _fun_ let me tell you,” the younger man added. “But I think I’m good for a long while, Jack. That was really-- I liked that, though,” Rhys said with a kiss to Jack’s jaw. “Because you were with me.”

“One strike and you’re out, huh?” Jack teased, though it pleased him. “So my cupcake is vanilla-favored. One threeway and you’re done.”

“If you had a twin or something, it would be different,” Rhys teased back as he ran his palms mischievously over Jack’s side and chest. “But I’m perfectly happy to keep this a party of two indefinitely, Jack.”

Jack captured Rhys’ hands from their exploration of his chest, stilling them with his own. “...Really?”

Rhys gave him a sly little smile. “Yeah.”

“...you sayin’ you wanna go steady, pumpkin?”

Rhys snorted. “‘ _Go steady_ ’, Jack?”

Jack ignored him, too busy pulling Rhys into a full-body hug and pressing kisses to the younger man’s throat while Rhys luxuriated in the attention, pressed into the mattress. “You know _exactly_ what I mean. Tell me you’re _mine_ , baby.”

Rhys gasped in pleasure as Jack mouthed at his jaw. “...you know I’m all yours, Jack…” Rhys purred, only too pleased to do so, and opened his mouth to the kiss Jack was giving, moaning anew and grasping him close. “All-- _only yours,_ ” Rhys sighed as he let Jack hold him close.

They called the front desk and got a later checkout, lingering in the sheets right until they needed to leave. Jack changed his name to ‘boyfriend with a huge dick’ in Rhys’ phone, the younger man snorting and amending it to ‘boyfriend’ with little hearts around it.

Jack rolled his eyes, but gave Rhys’ hand a squeeze anyways before kissing the back of his palm with a smirk. Rhys just grinned and cuddled closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I had a few good one-liners in here. 'Hard, idiot-statue' is a good himbo-name for Axton LOLOL <3 I wanted to do full filthy tasty smut but I lost steam and this has been sitting for about a year unfinished because of it, sooooo we have this version instead! 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/a-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
